


They got the best of him

by Lii2pyiidiiot



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lii2pyiidiiot/pseuds/Lii2pyiidiiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig struggles with loosing all of his so called friends. High school is more than he can handle. Not to mention the one guy hes stupidly and madly in love with is Clyde. The boy who left him for football, popularity, and Bebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They got the best of him

**Author's Note:**

> AN/: Hello hello holla holla lampshade. I'm writing this for a very special cute bae. It's mainly going to be angsty Criag/Clyde whoops. Anyways, if you want more, comment or let me know and i'll post it.

Prologue 

 

Craig had his deal of issues, as expected from a normal high school boy. He’d walk the halls sporting his usual intimidating stare, flicking off everyone he’d have the chance. He’d managed to loose most of his ‘crew’ through the years though. He was admittedly surprised they’d lasted as long as the beginning of freshman year. To think only three years ago, Craig tucker lost all of his friends. And we all know you may be asking where these so called friends had gone, right? Well, token had become rather serious about school. When he wasn’t studying or reading up on books, he would be with assorted friends just like him. Tweek was a different story. Tweek was his best bro. They had been inseparable. But Tweek got worse early in middle school. He’d rarely show up to school, he was heavily medicated and was in and out of special treatment group homes. And that left Clyde. Clyde had said his good byes with a smile still on his face. He left them happily to join the football team, to become mister popular. So where did that mean Craig was? Well, Craig was still his usual self, just quiet, isolated, and damn lonely. 

 

Chapter 1

Craig had woken up slightly later than he should have. He glanced quickly at his alarm clock as his eyes opened. It flashed 7:40. He sat up quietly, looking around his dimly lit room. He groaned unhappily as he stretched some of his tiredness away. His mind felt swollen and warped. He wanted nothing more than to float back into bed and sleep for eternity. But he couldn’t, oh no. He was to attended South Park High per usual. His eyes adjusted to the still dark room as he fumbled to stand and find his clothes. Craig looked in his closet, at the clothes he owned. What kind of style did he have? Would any of the dick wads even so much as glance at him today? Perhaps he’d find his own calling, find friends. It was so much easier as a kid. No stereotypes or god awful cliques. Well, none like the shit you’d have to deal with in the hell called high school. He shook his head quickly, pulling out his blue sweatshirt and a pair of black pants. Throwing the random clothes on as fast as he could while he peered back to the clock. Last thing he needed was to be even a minute late. He absolutely hated detention. Like that was any sort of surprise. 

 

It took quite a good bit of time for Craig to get to school. He looked out at the brick building from inside his car. He sighed, wishing he wouldn’t have to try and survive another day. Craig parked as slow as he could, taking his sweet time to unload his book bag and lock the car up. He pushed in his headphones and turned on the music he’d downloaded the night before. He wasn’t a complete music person, but if he couldn’t hear the people around him, he felt just a little more comfortable. He hated feeling like everyone was laughing at him, though why would they even so much as look at him? Honestly he was just about as paranoid as Tweek use to be. Craig felt around his pockets for his cigarettes as he walked to the back of the school and out of the ‘always locked’ door. His head lightly hit the brick building as he stood close to it, watching the football team’s morning practice. As he pulled out a cigarette, his eyes found Clyde. He was smiling, obviously enjoying himself. Craig lit the cigarette as he continued to watch. He felt his heart jump in pain. He felt as if he wanted to cry. It had been so long since Clyde had left him as a friend, just seeing that smile took a toll. He missed being able to talk to the other. Staying up all night with useless conversations. He’d always considered them to be rather close. And as much as he hated to admit it, he missed those ridiculous late night trips to taco bell, while he watched Clyde eat away his problems. He missed holding the big cry baby as he wept over the stupidest things. He missed those curious evenings where they’d lay half asleep and completely lust for each other as a curious middle school boy would. Yes, Craig would admit it. He messed around with two of his best friends. But only once did he begin to feel a little more than what he was supposed to. Craig finished his cigarette and flicked it out into the grass, turning away from Clyde. He was probably still in love. What a sad life Craig tucker had.


End file.
